Definicion de Arlequin
by Paauuu
Summary: La sonrisa de un arlequín debe ser permanente, para esos viven, para eso respiran, para entretener, hacer travesuras, jugar y cautivar con su gracia... embelesar y sonreír feliz, iluminada en su esplendor. Incluso, después de la muerte. JokerxHarley.


_Definición de Arlequín._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...

.

Era otra noche más para Harley dentro de los últimos tres meses de convivencia con Mr. J. Ella bailaba sensual en su cabina de bailarina, las luces doradas bañaban su cuerpo de sirena y el público masculino se inclinaba por ella y sus movimientos eróticos. Era una arpía de sensualidad robándose la atención de cuanto hombre posara su vista en su enigmático ritmo de baile. Un Arlequin tenía que sonreír, cautivar y entretener a su público, aunque llevara tristezas por dentro, eso hacían, ella era el Arlequin del Rey de Gotham City, no podía darse el lujo de decepcionarlo, su sonrisa tenía que brillar sobresaliente y opacar a las demás.

La misión de una pequeña Arlequin aprendiz era hacer travesuras y gracias, reír siempre alegre y cautivarlos a todos, pero principalmente a su dueño. A él le correspondía presenciar su candente espectáculo desde una posición privilegiada.

La personalidad de un Arlequin tenía que ser camaleónica para entretener; astuta, pero necia, intrigante e indolente, sensual y grosera…, brutal y cruel, ingenua y tierna… como la piel de un camaleón, colorida y adaptable.

Describiendo su propio sello. El estampado de rombos.

En la antigüedad llevaban una máscara negra, para ocultar sus penas por obligación y eran fabulosos acróbatas saltarines. Harley era una perfecta arlequin, no habría como más describir a su niña, representante de la gracia y un ser tonto, siempre en busca de risas, peleas divertidas, pero de pronto, en su silencio…humanizada ante las humillaciones, el miedo a no sonreír, el amor incomprendido. Sin embargo con una inigualable capacidad de supervivencia.

Harley levantó la mirada dignamente, enrollando su muslo en la cadena dorada. Bailó, su cabello cayó hacia atrás en ondas bicolores.

J analizaba sus movimientos, buscando una sola muestra de queja o dolor en su semblante.

Le había dado una brutal golpiza hace dos horas.

Eran habituales, sus maltratos y golpes, una costumbre cruel en la vida de ella.

Por supuesto. La pequeña arlequin sabia como proteger su rostro para dejarlo casi inmaculado. Era su máscara, su deber yacía en mantenerla intacta siempre que pudiera, sin quebraduras o resquebrajada.

Joker acentuó su vista en su labio levemente partido, una mínima línea roja bajaba por su labio inferior, era el único indicio del puñetazo que logro conectarle a su bebe. Lo demás…estaba camuflado con polvo compacto.

"¡Inepta! ¡Eres una inútil! ¡Puta Estúpida! ¡Lárgate!"

Danzando le dio un coqueto guiño, y se meció sensual para todos los hombres que estaban alucinando con sus caderas místicas. La deseaban por su atractivo innegable. Lo hacía apropósito, su dulce venganza, como si no le dolieran sus puñetazos estampados en su estómago y patadas en sus muslos. Le dolían, eran los golpes del Joker, pero cumplía a cabalidad hechizando a todo el ambiente que la rodeaba, contorneándose provocativa.

Su vestido rojo brillante, con cristales negros, se movía con su ritmo provocador. El pronunciado escote se insinuaba más que antes, revelando un ceno escurridizo, un tierno pezón y sus clavículas muy marcadas.

Su Harley estaba más delgada, analizo J y su suave ceno más pequeño. Tan pequeño como el de una verdadera niña.

Su vestido le quedaba mucho más suelto que otras noches pasionales, le quedaba más grande.

En la historia media, en su origen, el traje de Arlequín nació visualmente como el prototipo de mendigo, estaba hecho de retales irregulares de otras ropas, triángulos cortados, que demostraban su estatus de servidor… y esclavo.

Era paradójico…que todo concordaba con la historia de Su pequeña Arlequin, mendigando amor, su esclava.

Con el tiempo en esa era, el traje se convirtió en un traje de triángulos multicolores, un amante insidioso, y cuyos parches se convirtieron en triángulos en forma de rombo, de colores muy brillantes para deslumbrar más al Rey.

Tal cual.

Harley era perfecta, sin defectos, incluso en su vestimenta, representando fiel su nombre en la actualidad de una forma moderna y atrevida. Una bella copia, pero en versión femenina. Los arlequines de esa época le aplaudirían por su imitación inigualable, superior.

"¡No sirves para nada! ¡Eres un Maldito Estorbo! ¡Lárgate! ¡Perra!"

El maquillaje de Harley se derritió. Un enorme moretón mancho su mejilla tersa por completo. Ella le dio un beso al vitral, lo empañó con su aliento y con su fino dedo dibujo un corazón.

Desde esa distancia, atraves del vidrio, escucho su risa traviesa, preciosa.

Continúo con la odisea rítmica de sus caderas.

Con su trabajo.

Entreteniéndolo.

Harley con el estómago completamente vacío, bebía un trago y estaba lista, semi embriagada para entretenerlo y a ella misma también, divirtiéndose bailando, perderse en la fantasía de las luces, el momento donde se sentía la más hermosa, iluminada como una diosa. Un maquillaje destellante, tacones aguja y vestidos provocadores. No tenía vergüenza en dejar ver de más. Los arlequines nunca la tuvieron a la hora de hacer lo que sea necesario para entretener y capturar las risas de su Alteza.

Su vestido de lentejuelas se deslizó, cayendo súbitamente de su silueta…Demasiado esbelta, y ella bailó desnuda.

Erótica.

Subiendo por la cadena, sosteniéndose y moviéndose lujuriosa en el aire.

Pero los huesos de sus caderas estaban más marcados. Sus insignificantes vertebras sobresalían.

"¡Maldita Cerda! ¡No me jodas Puta! ¡Me das asco!" "Ve a ponerte tus joyas ¡Puerca IDIOTA!"

Los arlequines lloraban en silencio, a escondidas de los espectadores, escondidos de la audiencia del Rey, del mismísimo Rey. En el ámbito de la comedia del arte, las penas se dejaban en casa tras la puerta cerrada.

En su acto cómico, siempre graciosa, más una criada estúpida en casa, que en ocasiones se identificará como una mujer normal y sollozara acurrucada en su espalda volteada.

No tenía derecho.

Pero se le permitía sollozar detrás de su espalda. Aunque lo hiciera gruñir rodando los ojos, por molestarlo con su llanto.

Mientras afuera sonriera cumpliendo con su deber de Arlequin, entreteniéndolo, podía ser una bebe en la cama.

Lloriqueando.

"¿No pensabas qué? ¡No me digas que me amas cuando te estoy follando! ¡ESTUPIDA!"

"No siento nada por ti, nunca lo hare, porque eres una cualquiera más. Una pequeña zorra sin modales en la cama. Mi puta, la que no sabes follar sin decir CURSILERIAS!"

Al instante su Harley cayó de las alturas, tocándose los labios en el suelo de la cabina, un hilo de sangre se deslizo por su mentón.

Se levantó y se hizo más delgada, más frágil, sus costillas se notaron mucho respirado lento. No tenía energías para bailar. Su batería enérgica estaba por los suelos. Su cuerpo le exigía a gritos. Comer.

"No me volverás a joder… ¡Voy a destruirte!" "Cállate, ¡Perra!" "¡No me levantes la voz!" "No me vas a volver a ¡Desobedecer!"

Su pequeña Arlequin huesuda, apoyo sus manos en el vitral y su flaca desnudez se empezó a llenar de hematomas. Sus lágrimas corrieron mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Acusándolo.

Pero ella tenía que seguir siendo un Arlequin.

Sonriente.

A J le quemo el corazón, en el momento que Harley dejo de sonreír y se adelgazo al extremo. Pero ella tenía que entender, no podían tener hijos, hacerla abortar con su fuerza bruta era lo correcto y ella debía sonreír siempre. Sin embargo no sonrió y no comió, por más que se lo exigió.

Todo era extremista para ella. Pasaba una semana entera donde solo bebía agua y comía dos tostadas, las cortaba en cuadrados, para comer uno al día. Masticaba cubos de hielo si le daba ansiedad, su bebe se volvió anoréxica y después, bulímica, todo lo que la obligaba a comer, trayéndoles pasteles y dulces, los vomitaba a horcajadas, escondida. Llorando.

¿Porque lloraba? Si era lo mejor para ambos, era su culpa por haberse dejado embarazar.

"¡Lo hiciste a propósito Perra! ¡Te dije que no y te embarazaste sin mi consentimiento! "Ahora, vas a salir, bailar y poner tu mejor cara" "¡Basta de depresión!"

La golpeo, pero no había caso. Se acurrucaba sola en un sofá, doblada y tarareando su maldita canción de cuna. Se había vuelto una muerta viviente, con ojeras tristes, y bailaba en su jaula terminando siempre con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

No sonrisas, solo llanto.

"Harls, bebe…come un bocado, no estás bien y no puedes seguir así" "Te hace daño caramelo, regálale a papá una sonrisa"

Su Harley se devolvió a la cadena y le sonrió volviendo a su baile obligatorio.

Eso tenía que haber hecho, haber vuelto a ser ella, amándolo, bailando y sonriendo para él. Pero no lo hizo, y ¿Qué más podía hacer? El comodín desespero, ante su depresión y la tristeza traspasando sus ojos. Rabia y locura lo enojaron por la impotencia de tener a su chica vacía de emoción. Fría, inerte, no había caricias, no había besos, sexo, nada.

La empezó a odiar, la esquivo y la alejo, le provoco celos acostándose con otras mujeres en su presencia, pero nada parecía funcionar. No las mató.

La lleno de joyas, le colgó todas sus halagas de diamantes en el cuello, manos, muñecas y ella bailo con todo eso puesto, y aun así no brilló.

Su preciado baile perdió su gracia y excitación. Parecía una muñeca a la que le dieron cuerda para moverse; si, los hombres continuaban a sus pies cayendo por su encanto, ritmo único y eléctrico. Fantasioso como la mirada de ella, parecía en otro mundo desconectada de la realidad y de todo a su alrededor.

Su voz se hizo suave, sus "Puddin" inaudibles, susurros…Dormía todo el día.

Un arlequin no podía descansar, _tenía_ que estar en constante movimiento, haciendo travesuras en las calles, juegos con morisquetas y divertidas trampas en la ciudad.

¡Harley, sal ahora mismo de la cama! ¡Muévete! ¡Pareces un estropajo viejo! ¡LEVANTATE PERRA! ¡Eres mi puta mascota y me tienes que entretener! ¡Te dije que te levantaras!

La sangre inundo la boca de Harley detrás del vitral, bajando por su mentón, ella se llevó su mano limpiándosela y se lamio la sangre de sus dedos.

Joker miro las gotitas de sangre en sus pequeños senos blandos, no los recordaba tan pequeños, pero estaba más delgada, sus piernas golpeadas más finas y le lanzo un beso flectando una hacia atrás.

La desnutrió y golpeo, porque desesperado, en la locura de su mente psicópata y sin saber qué hacer, la encerró en completa oscuridad. La dejó colgada del ático, con esposas en sus manos, apresándola y la golpeo y golpeo como un saco de box, con la amenaza de que sonriera como Su Arlequin o nunca la dejaría salir del ático.

La visitaba cinco minutos en la noche, pero no funcionó.

Ni un día le dio lo que quería desesperadamente.

Su travieso amor.

Se dejó hacer y deshacer encadenada, la follo, la beso, la acaricio, la abofeteo.

Le dio palizas.

Le dio latigazos.

La curo.

Le dio de comer a cucharadas en la boca y ella lo escupió.

Joker se fue dando un portazo furioso por su insolencia y no volvió más.

Ella era su esclava, la única esclava del Rey de Gotham City y tenía que obedecer a su voluntad, respetar sus decisiones, y acatarlas feliz. Todo lo contrario a lo que estaba haciendo. Joker la odio tanto por su insolencia a persistir tristemente en su depresión, vacía…como un alma desorientada y no alegre, que prefirió no ir a verla.

Lo patética que se veía.

Le daba ira, más sentado en el club al cabo de dos semanas, miro la jaula vacía y la extraño. La extraño tanto, todo lo que ella era, había sido, y se había perdido en su oscuridad. Extraño su risa simpática con Bat, su coquetería con sus socios en el club, su bate detrás de su nuca, su calor abrigándolo dentro de su gabardina morada, abrazándolo afectivamente y quiso darse vuelta de la cama por única vez, abrazarla desde atrás y acariciar su contorno tan suave, y besar el Rotten en su mejilla.

La extrañó, y él la explotó. Hizo desaparecer todo su encanto. A sí que, decidido, regreso a casa, con un postre de Puddin en la mano y una cuchara para alimentarla a cucharadas, si se lo comía y no escupía o negaba con su cabesita cabizbaja, le quitaría las gruesas cadenas que la envolvían y la desposaría, besando sus muñecas lastimadas. Tenía otra oportunidad, y esperaba que no la desperdiciara.

Ya tenía pensado que le diría "Bebe, cariño, di a….recíbelo nena. Recíbelo. Bien, Buena chica"

Subió al ático con una sonrisa, era su postre favorito, y no había comido en dos semanas, seguro se lo comería hambrienta.

Llegó y el rostro del Príncipe Payaso fue de pánico.

Un charco de sangre se colaba debajo de la puerta, por el pasillo, ese color escarlata manchando la madera del suelo, en una posa de sangre.

Desesperado abrió la puerta.

Su Harley.

Tan inteligente….y Tan Tonta.

"¡Tonta Harls! Estúpida! ¿Qué hiciste?! Harley! HARLEY! DIOS! …no…iba a venir. Por ti, tenías que esperarme….tontita….estúpida - El Joker gimió abrazándola, sentado con ella y manchándose con la sangre que había dejado de salir de las muñecas de Harley.

Tan inteligente para, muriendo de hambre, morderse las muñecas desesperada por escapar, rompiéndoselas y que la sangre saliera a borbotones, lubricar las esposas y deslizar sus manos desnutridas por estas.

Tan estúpida, para no ver que la puerta estaba con seguro y no podría parar la hemorragia de su sangre saliendo en ríos.

Y ahí, sola en el ático, pudo imaginar cómo agotada cayó de su castigo, impactándose brusco con el suelo, arrastrándose escuálida hacia la salida y no encontró forma de salir, golpeando la puerta y nadie la oyó. Los secuaces abajo y ella muy arriba en el ático.

El comodín, se sacó el saco y se lo puso por su hombros pálidos, levantando su cara helada y empapada de sangre del suelo. Justo detrás la puerta. Sus uñas quebradas de rasgarla, intentando inútilmente salir.

No le sonrió nunca más desde ese día, y no le pudo dar de comer su Puddin.

….

Pero ahí estaba su bebe bailando como una diosa en el club, sin miedo a hacer el ridículo, haciéndolo sentir orgulloso. La Arlequin cómica era una extensión más a la personalidad del Bufón, del Payaso. La historia así lo describía, una compañera perfecta, que lo comprendía, entendiendo sus motivos y razones. Dándole un fuego pasional. Icono del candor de su centro, pese a la violencia de su dueño.

La definición historia decía que su carácter era una extraña mezcla de candidez, ingenio, estupidez y gracia:

Una sirvienta fiel, siempre paciente….a la espera de recibir atención, crédula.

Pero ávida en conquistar corazones oscuros.

Eternamente enamorada y constante.

Metida en dificultades por su propia cuenta o por cuenta de su Amo. Rey.

.

Si buscas, esa es la definición ejemplifica de Arlequin.

Joker pensó admirándola; los ojos azules de Harley lo recorrieron de arriba abajo, invitándolo. Subió de nuevo por su cadena dorada. Hasta la cima, se envolvió.

Y Cayó.

Desmayada.

.

Joker fue deprisa a su cabina, abrió la puerta y abrazó como nunca antes a su muñeca de porcelana. La acostó en su pecho, con sus dedos le formo una sonrisa y acaricio su cabello blanquecino. Muchas veces.

Muchas horas.

Un día entero y noche entera, en la penumbra.

\- Jefe, ya….tenemos todo preparado. Lo esperamos - Johnny Frost. El hombre de confianza salió cabizbajo de la habitación del Rey de Gotham.

Con su voz, el recuerdo del club desapareció, donde apreciaba todo el esplendor que Harley expedía hermosamente. Donde… absorto, podía contemplar a la belleza rubia que tenía.

Bailando y dando volteretas en su mano. Siempre en su mano, bajo su yugo.

Donde iluminada por las luces y reflectores, ella ejemplificaba el significado de su nombre. Arlequin. Sonriéndole a su público y a su Rey.

La acunó abrazándola con más ahínco con un solo brazo, fuertemente, el otro lo estiró hacia el velador cogiendo dos elásticos. Hundió su rostro en la sedosidad del pelo largo de Harley. Podía sentir su tierna fragancia frutal, mezclada con el hedor de la muerte.

Separó cuidadosamente los colores rosa y azul de su cabello y amarró las dos colectas de su niña.

Golpeada y delgada hasta la muerte.

Muerta.

Muerta, muy muerta, tan muerta, que el corazón de J se hiso añicos, peinando con sus dedos coletas, su cabello con sangre seca.

Beso su cuello, apretando su cuerpo sin vida en la cama.

Su traviesa vida se extinguió, apagando la flama de sus gracias danzarinas, y su alegre risa melodiosa. Él, se la arrebato, aunque no tuviera la intención de hacerlo, aunque solo quisiera verla sonreír.

La hizo su mártir de dolor y sufrimiento, analizándolo. Todos los mártires mueren, y ese día llegó para su Harley Quinn.

Acariciando su rostro pálido con voz quebradiza el Joker le murmuro en su oído – Esta bien princesa…no más dolor, papá preparo algo digno de ti. – Besó sus labios fríos y la cargó estylo novia. La mantuvo tal cual la encontró, la tenía abrazándola desnuda, así que envolvió una sábana blanca en su pequeño cuerpo para que nadie la viera bajándola del ático.

.

* * *

.

A media noche, misteriosos fuegos artificiales rosa y azul explotaron en la noche estrellada, toda la gente salió de sus casas, de sus trabajos, de donde estaban para apreciar esos grandes rombos y diamantes de dos colores.

Los destellos brillando y las cenizas de Harley desapareciendo en el fuego de las explosiones. Quizás volando por el viento, flotando en la inmensidad de la noche.

Fuegos artificiales magníficos, cautivando a todos.

La gente se sorprendía viendo esos destellos formar esos rombos, difumándose como polvo estelar.

Joker sintió morir en cada explosión. De pie al lado de la señal del murciélago, apretando en su mano el collar de Harley. "Puddin"

Si, era paradójico. Nunca se lo dijo.

Nunca se lo hizo sentir, demostró, nada.

No la pudo amar en vida, pero la amaba inmensamente en muerte.

La amaba, y ese secreto se fue a la tumba azul, manto oscuro de la noche, de su Harley sonriente.

Los reflectores de las estrellas la iluminaran por siempre y para siempre.

-Adiós…mi Arlequin.

* * *

.

 **Bien...esto salio, de un pensamiento triste, no estoy taan conforme con el resultado, pero, salio de improvisto, y queria plasmarlo. Y bueno, pues...este es el resultado. Espero que les gustara, pese a la trama en si.**

 **Y en cuanto a mi fic. "Libertad en tus brazos, el cap se subira este fin de semana" o muy pronto. No lo abandonaria :) solo se los digo, por si se lo preguntan.**

 **Sin mas que decirles, les agradesco desde ya sus comentarios, gracias por leer . Un abrazo! Bay.**

 **Pau.**


End file.
